Fever Dreams
by ivan peverell
Summary: This is a collection of fan fics I've written Pre-HBP, so they're all AU, obviously. Some of the stories here suck, but my personal favorite is 'Twenty-Two'. The title is taken from a song by DC and has nothing to do with the stories.
1. Until My Best Friend

**Until My Best Friend **

**----------------------------**

Ron talks about Love and Hermione.

**----------------------------**

Love. Some say love is blind. Others disagree. They say that love sees but it does not mind. There are those who say that love is a many splendored thing. Professor Dumbledore even says that it is a force which is at once more wonderful and terrible than death or any other forces of nature (I think what he's talking about is love). Me? I'd say, "who cares?"

I'm not here to talk about love. Not really. I mean, I don't know a thing about love. I've never loved before. Well actually, I have. I've loved a lot of people. My parents, Ginny, my brothers (though I'd never tell them that), and my best friends, I love them all. But I've never really experienced loving someone like _that_. Until my best friend. Not the boy who lived, mind you. I don't play for that team. Anyways, where was I? Ah, yes….

I wouldn't say 'until I met her'. I didn't fall in love with her the first time I saw her. No, I don't believe in love at first sight. My first impression of her the first time we met was: annoying and know-it-all. But I still thought she was quite pretty. I'm sure Harry didn't notice this, what with his four eyes and all. So, anyways, I didn't think then that I'd really want to be friends with her, let alone best friends. But she saved us from trouble once and from then on, we became best friends. We always fought, me and her. I could never quite agree with her ideas. I mean, could you imagine someone who thinks being expelled is worse than being dead? She's like that. It still made me smile when I think of that one time when we were in first year and we encountered Fluffy for the first time. It reminds me of the simpler times (I'd call that simpler). But that's not what I'm here to talk about.

I never really knew how much I cared until I saw her on the hospital wing, hard as stone. She was petrified by the basilisk. You should've known the shock I went through. I reassured myself that there's going to be the Mandrake Draught, but I still can't stop thinking about her unconscious form in the infirmary. But I didn't fall in love with her then. I was twelve. Did you really think there's another thing on my mind besides Quidditch? Well actually, yes there is: the Chamber of Secrets. But other than that? In my third year, we had this huge fall out. I didn't talk to her for about three months. I missed her then. Though I never told Harry that. I was really happy when we made up. But I still didn't fall then. The threat of Sirius was hanging in the atmosphere and the only thing on my mind was worry about Harry. Nothing much really happened in my fourth year. Except that Voldemort came back to power  
(yes, I can say his name now). Oh, and in my fourth year, I also realized I'm in love with her (nothing much, huh?).

But there was this Triwizard tournament and students from other countries are coming. Viktor Krum was even there. He _was_ my favorite Quidditch player. Until of course, he showed interest in her and invited her to the Yule Ball. Can you believe my luck? The second I realized I'm in love with my best friend an international Quidditch player swoops in and take her away from me. I'm telling you, it was the worst luck I've ever had since I was born, including being Fred and George's brother. Things would have gone smoothly if Krum the sour-faced idiot weren't in the picture. So, in my fifth year I was very close to explosion, what with everything that's been happening. Dad was attacked, Umbridge was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, there's the D.A., I was a prefect, things were never more complicated. I didn't have much of a choice but not acknowledge my feelings for her. But I really was close to exploding, as I told you earlier. I could either explode from anger with her correspondence with Krum the idiot. And I could also explode and just tell her  
in the middle of the common room that I love her. Good thing those didn't happen. Imagine the consequences.

Now, you might ask me why exactly did I fall in love with her. And if you ask that, I'd think you were mental. Obviously, she's perfect. Well, close to perfection, at least. She has beautiful brown eyes that are so full of soul. It pierces through my heart. It hurt me to see sadness in her eyes. And I'm seeing more of that so often now. And her hair is just perfect. I know most guys like straight haired blondies, but I think that sucks. It's not like hers. Her hair was so full of character, it's just…her. And it's not just the looks. She's very intelligent, she can score more than a hundred percent even in Umbridge's class. And she's not just beauty and brains too. She has a very big heart. She always wants to help those who are oppressed and  
underrepresented, even Kreacher. Now, I know you'd say most people want to help others. But she's different. Yes, most people want to help others, but they don't set out to actually help them, do they? She does that. She's like the angel of everyone. I know she's my angel, the number of times she's helped me pull through. And she's very brave and determined. I know she feels insecure about her not knowing a thing about the Wizarding world. And she fights that insecurity by studying so hard that sometimes I can't take it that I just want to grab whatever book she's holding and tell her she's so perfect already she does not need to try to look good. Yes, I can see her insecurity. I can what she's hiding from me through those beautiful brown eyes. Although there's one thing I failed to see until recently.

Care to take a guess at what I failed to see? Yes, you're right. I learned that she loved me too. And even if falling in love with your best friend is a very good thing, having her love you back is always better.


	2. Rivals Aren't Supposed to be Friends

**Rivals Aren't Supposed To Be Friends**

**-----------------------**

I've always wondered how a conversation between Ron and Krum would go. So, here's my take...

**-----------------------**

Ron walked through the streets of Diagon Alley, looking from shop to shop, careful not to go near Fred and George's joke shop. He was trying to find a store where he can buy Hermione's birthday gift. It was lucky his mum had let him go alone. He wouldn't want Ginny to be going with him and definitely not one of his brothers, especially the twins. He wanted to give Hermione something really special, but so far, the shops he'd been to sell nothing but a load of crap.

He was pausing to look at the Chudley Cannons robes at Quality Quidditch Supplies when something from the next store caught his eye. He walked to the window of the store and looked closely at the something. It was a pretty silver bracelet, very simple with no flowery designs or the sort. Yet, there was something about it, something Ron couldn't put his finger on. It reminded him of Hermione. Simple, but radiant, beautiful, somewhat eye catching, and….

Ron blinked, thinking that if he was going to continue his list about Hermione, he would stand there for the next ten years and he wouldn't be able to buy the bracelet at all. He looked up to see the name of the store, but there was none. But the sign "One of a Kind Gifts" was written in purple ink on a wooden board above the door. He entered the store quickly, not wanting anyone to beat him to the bracelet. But the owner was waiting at the door of the shop and was slowing him down.

"What do you need, sir?" the owner asked in a thick Scottish accent.

"I want that bracelet on display in your window," Ron replied quickly, wondering why the owner wanted to help when he can look for the bracelet on his own, thank you very much.

"Ah…" the owner said knowingly, "for a special someone, sir?"

"None of your business," Ron said to the owner. He walked away from the owner, but the owner grabbed his arm.

"May I help you, sir?" the owner asked.

"No," Ron replied, frowning slightly at the owner. He started to walk away again but the owner followed him, telling him all about every single thing he could see in the shop.

"And this ring here, sir—"

"Look," Ron said angrily to the owner, "All I want is the bloody bracelet! So will you leave me alone?"

"Of course, sir, of course," said the owner, still following Ron.

Ron walked towards the aisle facing the window and looked for the bracelet in the shelf. But the bracelet wasn't there anymore; instead, standing near the place where it used to be was a tall, duck-footed, grouchy guy examining the bracelet.

Ron's jaw dropped.

"Viktor Krum," the owner said squeakily in his Scottish accent.

Ron was torn between wanting to shout at the owner for delaying him and wanting to kick Viktor Krum in the shins for beating him to the bracelet. Ron was just deciding what to do when Viktor Krum looked up and saw him.

"Ron Weasley," Krum said, walking towards Ron.

He smiled very slightly at Ron and held out his hand. Ron stared at it, not wanting to shake Viktor Krum's hand, but at the same time not wanting to show the owner, who looked about to shout to the whole world that an international Quidditch player was in his shop, that he was being mean to Viktor Krum. Reluctantly, he shook Viktor Krum's hand but let go of it quickly.

"How is Hermione?" Krum asked. Ron noticed that Krum had already gotten Hermione's name right, but somehow, it annoyed him even more than when Krum can only say 'Herm-own-ninny'.

"She's fine," Ron replied, frowning at Krum. "Wouldn't _you_ know?"

"Vot do you mean?" asked Krum.

"You _know_ what I mean," said Ron, frowning at Krum.

"I do not understand you," said Krum, matching Ron's frown with his.

Ron would have dearly loved to go out of that place and avoid talking to Viktor Krum but Krum was still holding the bracelet and he was not going out of that store without it.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Ron asked Krum without the slightest hint of friendliness in his voice, which earned him a glare from the owner.

"Oh, our team is touring Europe," replied Krum, who was wondering why Ron was so unfriendly to him. "Ve are staying in London for today…."

"I meant," said Ron, "what are you doing in this store?"

"I vos looking for something to buy Hermione for her birthday," replied Krum. "Vould you not tell her vot I vill give her?" he asked Ron.

"What're you gonna give her?" Ron asked curiously.

"This," replied Krum, holding out the bracelet to Ron.

"What?" shouted Ron. Several people turned to look at him, then they frowned at him when they saw who he was shouting at. "You took Hermione and now, you're gonna take the bracelet I was gonna give her? Couldn't you just back off?"

Krum frowned at Ron, then his eyes widened in understanding.

"Do you love Hermione?" Krum asked Ron curiously.

"Who is this Hermione girl?" the owner asked Ron and Viktor Krum. "She must be very pretty, for a person like you to like her," he said to Krum.

"It's none of your business!" Ron shouted at the owner.

"Do you love Hermione?" Krum asked Ron again.

"It's none of your business, too," Ron replied.

"Are you together?" Krum asked again.

"What? I thought _you_ were together," said Ron, frowning at Krum for denying the obvious.

"Ve are not," said Krum, also frowning at Ron.

"You don't have to deny it!" said Ron, completely ignoring the disapproving look on the owner's face. "I _know_ you two're together! She writes to you almost every week!"

"But she talks to you everyday," said Krum almost evenly, undaunted by Ron's shouts.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Ron.

"Vell, _you_ get to see her everyday, and also, talk to her," said Krum.

"Yeah! But you get to be liked by her!"

"I've told you," said Krum, his voice rising. "Ve are not together."

"Yeah right," Ron said sarcastically.

Ron and Krum frowned at each other for a long time, ignoring the owner's curious stare at both of them and constant questioning about Hermione.

"I think there's someone else," said Krum after a while.

"What?" asked Ron.

"She told me she does not like me that way…."

"Sure," said Ron sarcastically, still not believing Krum.

"I thought it vos Potter," said Krum, ignoring Ron's comments.

"What? It can't be Harry!" said Ron. "I _know_ it's not Harry. And besides, Harry likes Cho! I think…"

"Vell, maybe not," said Krum. "But we are even."

"What are you talking about?" asked Ron.

"Ve do not know who she loves," replied Krum, wondering if all British guys are dense.

Not knowing what else to do and not wanting to admit that he believes Viktor Krum, Ron turned to the owner.

"How much is the bracelet?" Ron asked the owner.

"Fifteen galleons, sir," replied the owner.

Ron reached into his pocket and felt twenty galleons inside it. He had been saving up for this. And he very much wanted to give Hermione the bracelet. It was perfect for her. And he wanted to be the one to give it to her. He didn't care if it was a very large price. But, as much as he didn't want to, he was starting to believe Viktor Krum. He is, after all, his favorite Quidditch player; there was just this drawback that they happen to like the same girl. And he was also starting to see sense in what Viktor Krum had said. At least _he, _Ron, gets to see her everyday. And after all, Hermione will get the bracelet any way.

"You have it," Ron said to Krum, trying not to sound friendly.

"Vot?" asked Krum.

"I'll let you buy the bracelet if you promise me you'll give it to Hermione," replied Ron.

"Are you sure?" asked Krum, looking at Ron disbelievingly.

"Did you really think I'll tell you that if I'm not sure?" asked Ron.

"Vell—"

"Look, are you gonna take it? Because I'll take that if you won't," said Ron, frowning at Krum again.

"No, no, I vill take it," said Krum. "Thanks."

"I'm not doing this for you," said Ron. "I'm doing this for Hermione, and besides, I've found something better."

And with that, he went out of the shop. He was going to find a better shop. And he didn't want to stay in that shop for too long. He didn't want to talk to Viktor Krum and be friends with him, anyway. Rivals, after all, are not supposed to be friends.


	3. Hurricane's Eye

Hurricane's Eye

---------------------

I've always wanted to read conversations of the trio and co. where they just hang out, like we do with our friends, and not talk about Voldemort and whatever's going on. So this one's about them talking about everything and nothing in particular.

My intention is definitely good. But the writing isn't. This sucks.. So, again, I apologize in advance.

Oh, by the way, it's called the 'Hurricane's Eye' because this is them taking a break from they're normal 'fighting modes'. So in a way, a peaceful moment amidst all the chaos that has been going on.

---------------------

_The center of a hurricane (about a few meters radius) is called its eye. The hurricane's eye is quite calm in spite of how strong the winds are blowing around it._

"Wow, that was the most exhausting day ever," Harry said as he and Ron entered the Gryffindor Common Room and walked towards where Hermione was seated.

"I know," replied Ron as he flopped down a seat opposite Hermione. "I have never been so tired just because of a Quidditch practice before."

Harry sat beside Hermione, who was poring over a very large volume of a dusty, tattered, dog-eared book.

"Is that light reading?" Ron asked Hermione in an innocent tone.

Harry smirked at Hermione. Hermione frowned at both of them.

"I didn't say anything," Harry said defensively.

"How was practice?" Hermione asked the other two, deciding to ignore their teasing.

"Exhausting," Harry replied dully.

"Ginny hit me with a Quaffle three times just because I was teasing her about Dean!" said Ron.

"Well," said Hermione testily, "why were you teasing her?"

"That's not the point," replied Ron. "She hit me! Who hits her own teammate?"

"Ginny?" answered Harry. "And a number of other girls, too."

"Yeah, what is it with girls?" asked Ron.

"You were being a jerk," Hermione told Ron.

"I was not!" Ron said hotly. "I'm gonna have sore muscles now. And I have _four_ homeworks due tomorrow."

"You're not the only one," Harry said with a sigh. "I'm beat, and I can't believe the teachers would pile homework on us. I mean, OWL year's done and NEWT will be next year, but the way they go on about things, it's like we're seventh years already…."

"Your homeworks only pile up because you don't do them in advance," Hermione told Harry and Ron.

"We haven't got _time_, Hermione," Ron said exasperatedly.

"Yeah," Harry said fervently. "I mean, come on, is it just me or is time running really short these days?"

"I know," said Ron. "Back then our free time was really long. Now we barely even have time to eat. I even wish time would go back and we'll still be first years."

"Well, who doesn't?" said Hermione, her face suddenly serious.

"Who doesn't what?" asked Ron.

"Who doesn't want time to go back," replied Hermione. "Especially with what's happening now."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Harry replied darkly. "I wish time would go back and—"

Harry stopped in midsentence. Ron and Hermione looked at each other. They both know what Harry was going to say, and they both know Harry doesn't want to talk about it. Harry looked at his shoe for a long time. Ron fidgeted nervously with his robes, trying to come up with a way to stop the awkwardness of the situation, while Hermione was deciding whether to talk to Harry or pretend reading her book.

"So, er, do you want to go back to first year?" Ron asked the other two.

Hermione looked up at Ron, trying to tell him with her eyes that that was a very lame question. Ron apparently got the message because he shrugged at Hermione.

"So, do you?" Ron asked again.

"I do," replied Hermione.

"Really?" Ron asked seriously, but his eyes were glinting with mischief.

"Yeah. Why?" said Hermione, looking suspiciously at Ron.

"Well, you were really annoying back in first year," Ron said mischievously.

"Excuse me!" said Hermione. "Me, annoying. _You're _the one who's annoying!"

"Oh really?" Ron asked Hermione challengingly. "Are you sure that's a real spell?" he added in a mock falsetto voice.

Harry snorted.

"Of course, I've tried some of them myself," Harry said in a very uncanny impersonation of Hermione.

"I did not say those!" Hermione said in a half-horrified, half-amused voice.

"Yes you did!" Harry and Ron said in unison.

"Go on," Hermione said as Harry and Ron laughed. "Two against one, not very fair, don't you think?"

"I think it's fair," Harry said between laughs.

"Hmph," was all Hermione could say, as she proceeded to read her book again and pretended to ignore Harry and Ron, who were laughing even harder.

But reading the book proved to be unsuccessful. Picking up crumpled parchments on the floor, she threw them at the boys. But Ron just avoided them and Harry just caught them. Harry and Ron were laughing so hard now Hermione swore they wouldn't be able to close their mouths again.

"This is so unfair," Hermione said, finally giving up and joining in the laughter.

"Well, I think you two were very cute back in first year," Hermione said after a while when all the laughter died out.

"You think we were _cute_?" asked Harry, not knowing whether to be appalled or be flattered by Hermione's comment. He looked at Ron, whose face showed exactly what he, Harry, thought about what Hermione said.

"I mean, you were very…tiny back then," replied Hermione. "I can't even believe you've been that small."

"You think we're _tiny_?" asked Harry.

"And _small_?" asked Ron. "If we were tiny and small, how do you describe yourself?"

"Maybe, microscopic," said Harry.

"_Microscopic_?" asked Hermione.

"It's smaller than tiny," Ron replied matter-of-factly. "And you were smaller than us in first year. And until now, too."

"Haha very funny," said Hermione, trying to suppress her smile.

"Hey!" Ginny greeted the three of them, flopping down next to Ron and surprising him. "Great practice, huh?" Ginny said to Harry and Ron, who looked at her as though she was mad.

"It's great in _your _point of view," Ron told Ginny. "You were throwing Quaffles at me."

"You're just sore," replied Ginny.

"What really happened in your practice?" Hermione asked Harry, Ron, and Ginny curiously.

"The boys were defeated by the girls in a Quaffle-only game," Ginny replied gleefully. Harry and Ron frowned at her. "And there were four of them and three of us!" she added.

"You won only because you were cheating," Ron told Ginny.

"We weren't cheating," said Ginny. "You just don't want to admit we're better than you at Quidditch."

"You're not better than us at Quidditch," said Ron. "That was just _goal-scoring_. Of course you'll win, you're all _Chasers_."

"There were _four_ of you, Ron," said Ginny. "We gave you fair odds."

"Fair! Yeah right," said Ron. "Holding Harry's broomstick is fair?"

"We agreed that there are no rules!" said Ginny.

"Yeah, but blagging?" said Ron.

"Ron, do you understand what no rules mean?" asked Ginny. "Dean agreed that we won fairly, why can't you?"

"That's only because he was just watching," said Ron. "He wasn't in the game. And besides, he's your boyfriend, of course he'll agree with you."

"He's not my boyfriend! How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"You told me you're going out with him back in June."

"That was just to stop you from annoying me about Michael," Ginny explained hotly. "Now I realize that was a wrong move," she added.

"Wow, Weasley dimension," Harry said to Hermione blandly.

Ron and Ginny stopped arguing to look at Harry and Hermione, who were both smiling annoyingly at them.

"What?" Ron and Ginny asked in unison.

"I wish I had a sibling," said Hermione.

"Yeah, me too," said Harry. "If only – I could've—"

Harry stopped again. Ron and Hermione looked at each other. But Ginny doesn't seem to get what's going on.

"What?" Ginny asked Harry.

Hermione groaned quietly, Ron frowned at Ginny; Harry met Ginny's eyes for a moment, then looked away.

"Well, my parents are dead so I can't have a brother or a sister," Harry replied in a hollow sort of voice.

Everyone was silent for a moment. Ron and Hermione listened to Harry and Ginny's conversation without moving a muscle.

"I'm sorry," said Ginny, looking timidly at Harry.

"It's fine," said Harry, trying to smile.

"But—"

"No, really, it's okay," said Harry.

"Yeah…"

After a while, Ron was fidgeting with his robes again and Hermione was crossing her fingers under her pocket, hoping Ron would come up with even the lamest excuse to start another conversation. Ginny looked down at her shoes, her face burning. Harry stared at Hermione's book as though he was trying to bore a hole through it.

"So, er, what were you talking about before I came?" Ginny asked quietly.

Ron banged his head with his fist, Hermione relaxed in her chair, and it struck Harry as funny that both Ron and Ginny start a lame question in the same way.

"We were talking about how _small_ Hermione was when we were in first year," replied Ron, the glint of mischief coming back to his eyes.

Harry smirked broadly. Hermione frowned at the two boys.

"We were not talking about that!" said Hermione.

"Yes we were," said Ron.

"I think you're really cute back then Hermione," said Ginny.

"You think Hermione's cute?" Ron asked Ginny curiously.

"What, are you the only Weasley allowed to think that Hermione's cute?" Ginny asked Ron.

Harry snorted and gave Ginny a thumbs-up. Hermione failed in keeping her expression impassive and Ron's ears were turning red.

"Very funny Ginny," said Ron. "I know what you mean."

"No you don't," said Ginny.

"What does she mean?" Harry asked Ron testily with a broad grin on his face. "Do you know what she means, Hermione?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry and Ginny while Ron frowned at them.

"Hey Hermione," Ron said after a while. "Did you know where Harry and Ginny were the last Hogsmeade weekend?" he asked in stage-whisper.

"I don't know," replied Hermione. "But they didn't come with the other DA members like we did."

"I wonder where they might have gone to…."

"We've told you that," said Harry. "We weren't planning to play together! Both of us just thought that flying for a little while is better than going to Hogsmeade."

"You seem to have synchronized minds," Hermione said shrewdly.

"Going to fight us, are you?" Ginny asked Ron and Hermione mischievously.

"Well, we're not backing out," said Ron. "Right Hermione?"

"I'll agree with you for this one time," said Hermione.

"We're not backing out either," said Harry, smiling at Ginny.

The four of them stared at each other for a long time, trying to come up with something to tease the other pair. After a while, it seemed they couldn't think of anything else, and all four of them burst out laughing.

"I'm going to bed," Ginny said after a few minutes.

"I think I'm going too," said Hermione, picking up her book and following Ginny up the girls' dormitories.

Harry and Ron stared at the two girls until they were gone, then looked knowingly at each other.

"Well, homework, mate," said Ron.

"Yeah…."


	4. Failed Plans

**Failed Plans**

**------------------------**

Ron and Hermione have a little talk in the middle of the night... I'm not very proud of this one.

**------------------------**

It was almost midnight at Hogwarts, silence echoed around its walls, all of its inhabitants have gone to their dreamlands. All, that is, but one. Ron Weasley was sitting on his favorite chair near the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. He was finishing, or rather, starting, his Transfiguration assignment, which was due tomorrow. Harry had gone to bed way before he had even started on his first homework, which happened to be for History of Magic and was rather long and boring. He had to attend a prefect's meeting after dinner that night, which was why he was still working on his homework at that unholy hour. Hermione, of course, had gone to the prefect's meeting too, but she had made her homework last week and Ron dared not ask her for help that night. Not when he hasn't talked to her for more than a paragraph since—

"Ron," a voice behind him said, interrupting his train of thoughts.

Ron whirled around resignedly, knowing whom he was going to face.

"Ron, I need to talk to you," said Hermione, sitting on the chair opposite Ron.

Ron stared at her as she made herself comfortable, but looked away when she met his gaze.

"What is it?" Ron asked Hermione, but he was looking at his parchment.

Several minutes passed before Hermione had replied.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked, and Ron could hear a note of anger in her voice.

"What do you mean?" asked Ron, still looking at his parchment.

"You know what I mean," Hermione replied sternly.

"I don't—"

"Look at me," Hermione said impatiently, her voice starting to rise, but Ron didn't tear his gaze from his Transfiguration essay. "Why do you keep avoiding me?" Hermione continued.

"I'm not avoiding you," said Ron, taking a quick glance at Hermione, who was frowning.

"Yes you are," said Hermione, the anger in her voice rising. "You haven't talked to me for more than a sentence this week, you're not looking at me…. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, ok!" said Ron impatiently.

"Yes there is!" said Hermione staring at Ron's head, which was turned away from her.

Hermione stared angrily at Ron for several minutes before speaking again.

"Just tell me what's wrong, Ron," said Hermione, and there was a pleading note in her voice now. "Did I do something that made you angry? Because you're being stupid. If you're angry with me, just tell me so that we can resolve. Don't sulk in the corner and av—"

"I'm not angry with you, ok?" Ron told Hermione impatiently.

"Why don't you talk to me?" Hermione asked. Ron didn't answer.

"I missed you," said Hermione, sighing deeply. Ron gripped his quill so tightly it cracked.

"I missed those times when we talked for hours into the night every after we have a prefect meeting and Harry's asleep," said Hermione. "You're the only one I can talk to about – those things I told you. We haven't… talked, for more than a month."

Ron frowned at his parchment. How could he lie to her? He swallowed, sighed deeply, and looked up at Hermione.

"I missed talking to you too, Hermione," he said. "You're the only one…too…. I—I'm sorry."

He looked into her brown eyes and he knew he couldn't keep it anymore. Hermione was looking expectantly at him.

"Promise me, Hermione, that whatever I'm going to tell you," said Ron, "it won't affect our friendship."

Hermione nodded, but her expression gave away her confusion.

"Because," said Ron, "because your friendship— you— you mean—"

"What?" Hermione prompted.

"Because if I were a Triwizard champion," said Ron, "you'd be my hostage during the second task."

Hermione stared at Ron for a few seconds, then she smiled.

"What about Harry?" she asked Ron.

"Well, he's a champion too, isn't he?"

"If you're a champion too, who will be Harry's?"

"Dunno," said Ron, grinning at Hermione. "Hagrid, maybe. Imagine bringing Hagrid to the surface of the water. Can he even float?"

"Ron!"

"I was just joking," said Ron, smiling broadly.

"See," said Hermione, "I missed this. I missed talking to you about other stuff. We've always talked about…stuff… since we were eleven. Why are you avoiding me now?"

Ron swallowed nervously. He met Hermione's gaze again.

"There's no other way to say this, Hermione," said Ron.

Hermione waited several minutes before Ron spoke again.

"I – I'm, it's—" said Ron. He squared his shoulders and swallowed nervously. He sighed deeply after a few more minutes, then swallowed nervously again. He could feel his limbs getting cold, his face going hot.

"I'm in love with you," Ron said quickly.

Ron bit his lip nervously, and looked timidly at Hermione. But she seemed in no mood to speak at all. Hermione was staring at him in shock and looked as though she lost all knowledge on how to talk.

"I know I'm being stupid," Ron continued after a while. "You're my best friend, I'm not supposed to like you like _that_…. But I didn't plan this, I promise I didn't."

Ron stopped talking, he looked at Hermione who was still staring at him as though she has just seen him. He bit his lip again.

"And well, when I realized I liked you," Ron plowed on, "I was really scared. Then after a while, I got used to it. Then I – I… I want you to be with me…. But you're with Viktor Krum. And every time I see you writing to him, I get angry and frustrated…. Not with you or Krum, I'm angry with myself…. I keep thinking what it would be like if I had asked you out first back in fourth year…. Then I realized I'm driving myself crazy thinking about – about all this… so I decided I should get over you. But I can't get over you if we spend too much time together…. So I planned that I should avoid you to—you know… get over you."

Ron looked apprehensively at Hermione, dreading her reaction, but at the same time, he felt like an enormous weight has been lifted from him. Hermione's eyes flickered, she was still staring at Ron. But this time, it was different kind of stare.

"Did your plan work?" Hermione asked finally.

"What?" said Ron, frowning at Hermione.

"Did you get over me?"

Ron wondered why she was asking him this question.

"No," he said after a while, gazing deeply into Hermione's light brown eyes, feeling like he's drowning in them.

Hermione smiled at him, stood up, and crossed the distance between her and Ron, then she kissed him. The kiss stopped as suddenly as it had begun. But Ron could still feel Hermione's lips on his. It was the sweetest thing he's ever tasted, including sugar quills. He stared at Hermione in shock.

"Why--?" said Ron, but Hermione cut him off.

"I'm glad your plan failed," she said, sitting beside him.

And suddenly, the meaning of her statement came to Ron. She liked him, she actually liked him. She's not with Viktor Krum. He looked sideways at her. She was looking at him, too, and she was smiling. He smiled back at her, and bravely, he took her hand and held it with his….

"Now, get on with your homework," Hermione said after a while, but her voice was light and playful.

"What?" said Ron, looking confusedly at Hermione.

"Your homework, silly," replied Hermione, pointing at Ron's blank parchment.

"Oh, yeah…."


	5. What Siblings are For

**What Siblings are For**

**---------------------------**

Ginny helps Ron realize some things.

**---------------------------**

Summer after fifth year.

It was a week into the holidays and Ron and Ginny were sitting in the Burrow's living room playing a game of wizard's chess.

"Ron, it's your turn," said Ginny. "Ron!"

Ron continued to stare blankly at the chessboard.

"RON!"

"Wha – what?" asked Ron.

"It's your turn already," replied Ginny. "You've been staring at the board for an hour, did you fall asleep?"

"What? No, I – "

"What's wrong with you?"

"There's nothing wrong with me," Ron answered too quickly.

"There is."

"There's nothing, ok!" Ron replied hotly.

"Well, if there isn't how come I've been beating you at chess ever since we came home from school?" Ginny asked testily.

"There's nothing wrong with me! Maybe you've just gotten really good at chess."

"Well, ye – no!" said Ginny. "Seriously, what's up with you?"

"Nothing is up ok! Keep your nose out! I was just… thinking…."

"Oooh, who're you thinking about?" Ginny asked teasingly.

"There's no _who_, ok! And you're at it again!"

"What?" said Ginny, suppressing a smirk. "Is it Hermione?"

"NO!"

"It's Hermione!" shouted Ginny who was starting to laugh.

"No it's not! And shush! Someone will hear you."

"So why are you afraid someone will hear me?"

"Shut up, will you?" Ron said hotly. "You've been on that since Christmas."

"Yeah, since I found out you gave her a perfume for a gift," said Ginny, her smirk broadening.

"What's wrong with giving your best friend a gift?" asked Ron, his voice rising.

"You know that's not what I mean," said Ginny. "And your lucky I didn't tell the others about this or you'll be as red as a tomato by now."

"What others?" asked Ron

"You know," Ginny replied knowingly, "Fred, George, Bill, Char—"

"There's nothing to tell the others because I don't like Hermione!"

"I didn't say you like her," Ginny said between laughs.

"You implied it!" yelled Ron. "You know, forget it. I'm not letting you get to me."

"Knight to E5," Ron said to his chessmen without thinking. Ginny promptly smashed it with her castle.

"Seriously Ron, what's up with you?" Ginny asked Ron after the game, which ended with Ron's king being thrown off the board by Ginny's hyperactive queen.

"I'm fine," said Ron.

"No you're not, just tell me," said Ginny. "Maybe I can help."

Ron frowned at Ginny for a moment, considering her. Ginny raised her eyebrows questioningly at Ron.

"OK, I'll tell you," said Ron. "But don't tell anyone about it, OK?"

Ginny nodded vigorously.

"All right," Ron began. He cleared his throat a couple of times. "OK. Erm…."

"Just get on with it," Ginny said impatiently.

"Ok, ok," said Ron. "I was just thinking, see…."

"About?" prompted Ginny.

"It's just that, I'm just…. It's just – I'm worried, ok."

Ginny waited silently for Ron to continue.

"I mean," said Ron, "Harry's not fine with his relatives. I know he isn't. And Hermione-"

"So you _were_ thinking about Hermione," Ginny said with a hint of a smirk on her face. Ron raised his eyebrows at her.

"Ok, ok, I'll stop," said Ginny. "Please continue."

"And Hermione, she's muggleborn, you know," said Ron. "And who knows what… Vol- Voldemort is up to now."

"I'm sure Harry's fine with the muggles," Ginny said reassuringly. "Didn't dad say they have this blood protection thing against…him?

"I know Harry's safe against Voldemort," Ron swallowed nervously. "What about from himself? He's suffering from Sirius' death! All of us are, I know. But Sirius is his godfather! And Hermione? What about her? She doesn't have a protection from… _him_! And she's muggleborn! And he's not exactly afraid to attack people right now, is he? The Ministry already knows he's back! Why should he lie low?"

"Ron, calm down," said Ginny. "They'll be fine, I'm sure they will. Harry's a strong person—"

"But he needs us right now! He needs people who knows what's happening around him, to him!"

"He'll be fine," Ginny said reassuringly. "He's Harry Potter isn't he? And Hermione, she's Hermione Granger isn't she?"

"No they won't be fine! I know you know that. You're just telling me they are 'cause you don't want me worrying too much. But I know you're worried about them too!"

"All right," said Ginny. "I am worried about them too. But too much of something is bad. You shouldn't worry too much. Even Bill has noticed, and he was here for a day only. You're losing your appetite…."

"Yeah, but – "

"But what Ron? I'm sure Harry and Hermione wouldn't want you to be like this. Harry needs you to be making jokes and cheering him up – "

"That's the twins' jobs – "

"Unfortunately the twins' are much too busy cheering other people up," said Ginny. "Be his best friend and cheer him up."

"How can I?" yelled Ron. "He's not here!"

"Ok, don't be angry with me," said Ginny in an alarmed voice. "I honestly don't know what to do, too. Just, don't worry too much. Ok?"

"I guess," said Ron. "Do you know when Dumbledore's gonna let Harry stay with us?"

"No," said Ginny. "But I'm sure it'll be sooner, Dumbledore knows Harry needs us right now…. You know, maybe you should ask Dad. Tell him to ask Dumbledore if Harry could be with us sooner."

"Yeah, I think I will. I'll ask Dad tonight," said Ron, smiling slightly at Ginny. "Thanks Gin, I'm feeling a lot better."

"I didn't do anything."

"Yeah, but you listened."

"Well, what are siblings for?" said Ginny, smiling broadly at Ron. "And about Hermione, I'm sure Bill will give you some advice about her, he's really good," Ginny added jokingly.

"I don't need any advice," Ron said grumpily, "I just need the Bulgarian git to back off."

Ron seemed to have realized what he had said a moment later because he covered his mouth with his hands and his face was coloring rapidly.

"Ha!" Ginny shouted with glee. "You do like Hermione! That's why you hate Viktor Krum so much!"

"Shut up Ginny."

"He likes Hermione, he likes Hermione, he likes Herm—"

"Ginny, shush! Ok, so what? Shut up will you? Someone might hear you!"

"Relax Ron," said Ginny with a broad smirk on her face which annoyed Ron to no end. "Mum's the only one around."

"I don't need mum to be knowing about this," hissed Ron.

"Ok, calm down," said Ginny.

"Don't tell anyone about this, ok?"

"No problem," said Ginny, her smirk as broad as ever.

"Ginny…"

"Ok, I promise."

"Fine…."

"Just so you know Ron, I don't think Hermione really likes Viktor Krum like that."

"She doesn't?" asked Ron, looking hopefully at Ginny.

"Yeah, I think she likes someone else."

Ron's face fell. "Who?" He asked Ginny sadly.

"I'm not going to tell," Ginny said mischievously. "I'm not sure if it's really him, anyway. It's just a guess."

"But who?" Ron asked curiously.

"It's not my business," said Ginny.

"Come on, Gin. I'm dying here."

"I can't tell you."

"Please…"

"No."

"Is he from Hogwarts?"

"Yeah."

"What house?"

"I can't tell you that."

"It's Ravenclaw, isn't it? Hermione likes bright, intelligent guys."

"Maybe."

"Come on Gin, just tell me."

"One thing I can tell is that you like him."

"What? How can I like someone Hermione likes?"

"Think, Ron," said Ginny, grinning even more broadly.

"It's not Harry is it?" Ron said alarmingly. "Please don't tell me it's Harry. It can't be Harry. It just can't be. What if they get together? Am I just gonna sit in one corner and watch them – I can't even think about it. No, no, no… This is the world's worst nightmare. My best friends, and me – "

"Ron, relax," said Ginny, "It's not Harry."

"It's not Harry?"

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Good," Ron said, his voice full of relief. He smirked at Ginny. "I forgot Harry was yours. If Hermione likes Harry you'd hate her."

"Shut up Ron," said Ginny, her smile fading. "You know I don't like Harry like that… anymore."

Ron smirked even more broadly.

"All I heard from Hermione is that you've given up on him, she didn't tell me you're over him," he said.

"It's Hermione again, isn't it?" said Ginny.

"What? I was just – hey," said Ron, he smiled at Ginny. "You're good at this."

"I've had practice," Ginny said simply.

"So, honestly Gin," Ron said after a while, "Do you really not like Harry anymore?"

"No," replied Ginny. "Why?"

"Nothing," Ron said a bit too casually.

"You sound like you want me to like Harry again," Ginny said jokingly.

"Well…"

"You do, don't you?" said Ginny. "Why?"

"Well… I _know_ Harry, you see. And I know he wouldn't hurt you if you got together."

"IF we got together," said Ginny.

"Yeah, but – "

"Ron, do you have any idea what it's like to like someone and not have them like you back?"

"I – "

"Did you really think I'll be happy if I start liking Harry again and he's chasing another pretty girl from Ravenclaw?"

"No," Ron replied quietly.

"So now you understand why I can't like him again, don't you?" said Ginny. "He's a great guy, but I've spent too much energy getting over him that it'll be hard to like him again."

"Even if he starts liking you?" Ron asked with an air of innocence, but his smirk gave him away.

"Harry can't like me," said Ginny, frowning slightly at Ron.

"Yes he can. You're his kind of girl."

"What?" Ginny asked with a snort.

"You know," said Ron, smiling from ear to ear. "You're sporty, you like Quidditch, and you're pretty."

Ginny flushed at his compliments.

"So," pressed Ron, "you really can't like him? Even if he likes you?"

"I don't think I can, Ron," said Ginny. "I'm sorry, I know you have great plans for us. But I'm sure we won't be too good together," she added jokingly.

"I'm sorry too," Ron said after a while, smiling at Ginny. "I promise I won't nose out on you again."

"Good…" said Ginny. "I already have Fred and George to tease me, you'll be a greater burden if you keep hating everyone I like."

"Not everyone," said Ron.

"Ron…."

"Ok, ok. Not Harry, I know," said Ron, "I can't help it."

Ginny rolled her eyes at Ron.

"So," she asked him, "what's _your_ kind of girl?"

"What?"

"You said Harry's type was like me, what's yours?"

"Well…. Like Hermione, I guess," said Ron, his ears reddening. "I mean – "

"Ha! I knew it!"

Ron raised his eyebrows at Ginny.

"So what's _your_ type?" Ron asked Ginny mischievously.

"What?"

"Come on, Gin," said Ron. "You know what I mean."

"I guess, first of all, someone not like you," said Ginny. "And second of all, someone unlike you. And third, someone who doesn't think like you. And fourth – "

"Ok, ok, I got the point," said Ron. He cleared his throat nervously. "So, what do you think Hermione likes?" he continued.

"Well, she liked Lockhart," said Ginny, smirking broadly. "So I guess someone handsome…. Maybe you should forget her Ron, you're not qualified."

"What?"

"I was just joking."

"So," said Ron, his face coloring again. "Do you think there's a possibility she will like me?"

"Oh, of course," said Ginny, smirking at Ron, who frowned at her. "I mean, you're sweet, and she knows you care. Sure it's possible…. If you'll just stop being an immature git."

"What do you mean by that?" Ron asked Ginny indignantly. "I wasn't being an immature git!"

"Oh sure, fighting with her so that you'll get her attention, calling the guy who likes her names… they're very mature," Ginny said sarcastically.

"Does that bother her?" Ron asked innocently.

Ginny banged her fist on her forehead.

"Of course she's bothered by that!" Ginny said exasperatedly, "all girls are bothered by that."

"I didn't know that," Ron said, frowning at Ginny.

Ginny smiled at him.

"At least you know now," she said to Ron.

"So, if I stop doing those things, there's—"

"Sure," said Ginny. "It wouldn't be possible actually, it'll be probable."

"You think so?"

"Yes…"

"Thanks Gin," said Ron who was flushing so hard his face was redder than his hair.

"Anytime," said Ginny. "What are siblings for, anyway?"


	6. TwentyTwo

**Twenty-Two**

**------------------------**

The trio are 22 years old and Voldemort has been defeated. But Ron and Hermione are still not together, and that needs to be taken care of...

**------------------------**

"Harry, have you seen Ron?" Hermione called to Harry from her bedroom, where she was changing into her muggle clothes.

"He's on a date with Eliza," replied Harry, who was in the kitchen. "Why?"

Hermione entered the kitchen after a few minutes.

"Why are you looking for Ron?" Harry asked again.

"Mark is," replied Hermione. "He wants to talk to Ron about something. He was gonna come here. I thought Ron was free tonight."

"Yeah, well, Eliza just called him," replied Harry. "Said she wants to talk to him about something important. What does Mark want to talk about?"

"I don't know," replied Hermione. "He doesn't want to tell me."

"Is this new-boyfriend-asking-advice-from-ex-boyfriend stuff?" asked Harry.

"That's what I think," replied Hermione. "Well, I'll just call Mark not to come here tonight."

Hermione went to the living room and looked for the Floo Powder container. She sprinkled some of the powder to the fire and stuck her head in it.

"Mark!" Hermione called to the house. "Mark, are you there?"

Footsteps sounded from the kitchen of the house. A tall man with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes entered the living room. His eyes went directly to his fireplace, where he saw Hermione's head.

"Hi sweetie, what's up?" the man asked Hermione.

"You can't talk to Ron tonight," said Hermione. "He's on a date with his girlfriend. I'll talk to him tomorrow if you like. I'll ask him if he has time to talk."

"That's good, thanks," said Mark, smiling at Hermione.

"What do you want to talk to Ron about?" Hermione asked, unable to control her curiosity.

"I can't tell you," said Mark, smiling mischievously at Hermione.

"Come on, you can tell me," Hermione pressed on.

"I'm really sorry sweetie, but I can't tell you," said Mark. "Not now, anyway. I'll tell you when the time comes, I promise."

"Promise?" asked Hermione.

"Promise," said Mark, marking a cross in his chest with his fingers. "But, you know, since I am free tonight and Ron is on a date with his girlfriend, I'm wondering if I could have a date with my girlfriend too…."

"Not now, honey," said Hermione. "I promised my parents I'll visit them tonight."

"Well, okay."

"Bye."

"Wait," said Mark, "if I kiss you, would I get burned?"

"Yeah," replied Hermione. "And I'll be breaking up with you 'cause you burned your face."

Mark laughed at Hermione's comment.

"Bye then," said Mark. And Hermione disappeared with a pop.

Hermione returned to the kitchen, where Harry was still sitting and examining something closely. Harry quickly hid the something in his pocket and looked up at Hermione.

"If Ron comes home tonight," said Hermione, "would you tell him that Mark wants to talk to him and ask him if he has time?"

"Sure," said Harry. "But can't you tell him yourself?"

"I'm going to my parents tonight," replied Hermione. "And I'll stay there until tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh, okay," said Harry. "But I'll also be leaving tonight, you know."

"Where are you going?" asked Hermione.

"Ginny," replied Harry. "And I might not come home until tomorrow evening."

"Oh, well, if you meet—"

"Yeah, I will."

"Well, I have to go," said Hermione. And with a pop, she disappeared from the living room.

Harry stared at the spot where Hermione had disappeared for a few minutes, then looked around the kitchen. He, Ron, and Hermione had bought the house a year after they graduated from Hogwarts. It has four bedrooms, the fourth one they use as a guestroom. He was going to miss this place, he thought. He has lived here for about three years and this is the first house he's ever owned. But he might be leaving this house in a few weeks now. He was going to ask Ginny to marry him. They'd been together for four years and he was sure they're ready to take another step to further their relationship. He's been looking for flats around London and he's found one that was near Diagon Alley. The flat was owned by an old muggle who wants to sell it because he wants to travel around the world. The flat has two bedrooms and, for Harry, a perfect place to start a new life together with Ginny.

Harry smiled at the thought of Ron and Hermione living alone together. He still didn't understand why his two best friends broke up when they were still in seventh year. Ron and Hermione had told him, separately of course, that they were just cooling off. Ron even told him that he thinks he and Hermione will get back together after everything that has been going on in the Wizarding world is solved. But there were too many things that have to be mended after Voldemort's downfall that maybe Ron and Hermione didn't really have time for each other. And Hermione was already with someone by the time the everything was in order, so, of course, Ron has no choice but to move on and date someone else.

After making sure that all doors are locked and that the house was safe from unwelcome entrance, magic or muggle, Harry disapparated to the Burrow.

---------------------

Ron apparated into the restaurant his girlfriend had asked him to meet her. Looking around, he found her sitting on a table for two by the window. The black haired girl looked up and saw Ron walking towards her. Smiling slightly, she waved at Ron.

"Hello," greeted Ron as he reached the girl. He gave her a quick kiss and sat beside her.

"Hi," replied the girl.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" asked Ron as he called for a waiter.

"Well, it's hard to say this," said the girl, her brown eyes uncharacteristically dark.

"What's the matter, Liz?" asked Ron, reaching for her hands.

"Ron, I really don't want to do this, but—"

"What is it?"

Eliza took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"There's really no other way to say this," said Eliza. Ron leaned slightly towards her. "Ron…."

"What is it?" asked Ron, starting to get impatient. "Is something wrong with you? Are you sick or something?"

"I wish," replied Eliza.

"What do you mean—"

"Ron, I don't think we should see each other anymore," Eliza said slowly.

Ron stared at her for a few minutes before he could talk.

"I—I, Oh… what—why?" said Ron.

"I'm really sorry Ron," said Eliza, "But Hermione—"

"It's Hermione again," Ron said irritably. "Every girl who broke up with me has problems with my closeness with Hermione. She's my _friend_ Liz. So what if she's my ex? That's the past. _You're_ my girlfriend now."

"I don't have a problem with you and Hermione, Ron," said Eliza.

"So you're just—"

"And I'm not using her as an excuse not to be with you anymore," said Eliza. "I really like you—"

"So why are you breaking up with me?" asked Ron. "I really like you, too."

"That's the thing," said Eliza. "You _think_ you like me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't think you really like me like that, Ron."

"What do you mean?" asked Ron. He was getting really confused now and Eliza isn't making things any clearer. If she was Hermione he'd have said something funny by now, but then she wasn't.

"I think you're still in love with Hermione," said Eliza.

"What?" asked Ron. "Come on Liz, I thought you were bright. She's my _ex_-girlfriend. I think you're just jealous."

"I'm not," said Eliza. "Well, maybe a little bit. But I really don't think you should be with me when you're still in love with your best friend."

"But—"

"I'm doing this for your sake, Ron," said Eliza. "And I'm sure one day you'll thank me for making you realize you're still in love with her. And you'll thank me for breaking up with you."

Ron mouthed wordlessly at his girlfriend, unable to say anything.

"Well," Eliza said after a few minutes, "I have to go now. Bye."

With a faint pop, Eliza disapparated. Ron stared blankly at the spot where Eliza disappeared. He only went home when a waiter had billed him and told him that it was twelve midnight and the restaurant was closing.

---------------------

Ron apparated into the living room of the house he, Harry, and Hermione had bought. He walked lifelessly into the kitchen and got a glass of water. He returned to the living room and sat on the couch, staring blankly at the fire. He didn't know how long he sat there. The last thing he remembered was hearing breaking glass.

"Ron," someone was calling him from far away. "Ron," the voice was getting nearer. "Ron, wake up!" It was Hermione, and she was looking at him with a sympathizing look in her eyes.

Groggily, he stood up. It took him a long time to remember what had made him so upset, and when he did, he was surprised to find Hermione's hand on his shoulders. He looked at his watch. It's already one o'clock in the afternoon. He turned to look at Hermione, who was still looking at him pityingly.

"I met Eliza in Diagon Alley this morning," Hermione told him. "She told me what happened."

Ron looked up at Hermione and searched her face. He wondered whether Eliza had told Hermione why she broke up with him.

"Did she tell you why she broke up with me?" asked Ron.1"

"No," said Hermione. "Didn't she tell you?"

"No," lied Ron. He really didn't want to tell Hermione that Eliza thought he's still in love with her.

"I'm really sorry Ron," said Hermione, squeezing his hand.

"Yeah," said Ron, lying back on the couch.

"You don't have to stay here Hermione," said Ron. "You can go if you like."

"I want to stay with you," said Hermione. "And I think you should get something to eat," she added as Ron's stomach grunted.

Smiling slightly, Ron walked weakly towards the kitchen, followed by Hermione. He ate a little of what Hermione had cooked. Normally, he would have joked that the food was awful, but he didn't really have the energy to say something funny at that moment. He went to his bedroom after eating, telling Hermione that he needed rest. Normally, after a break up, the first person he'd be talking to was Hermione, even if someone broke up with him because of her. Of course, he wouldn't tell her the real reason. But talking to Hermione has always been soothing to him. But now, it was different. It was as though Eliza had told him something he knew all along but didn't want to admit. He didn't really want to think that he's still in love with Hermione. And being with her makes him think about it more.

Ron stared at the top of his bedside table for hours. On it was a picture of him, Harry, and Hermione in their sixth year at Hogwarts. He and Hermione were still together at that time and he had his arms around her. Every time he looked at that picture, he had this sort of longing to go back to sixth year. He didn't really know the reason for the longing. But now, Eliza has given him a reason. But was he really still in love with Hermione? If he were, it'd explain a lot of things. Like why he doesn't put pictures of his current girlfriends on his bedside table but Hermione's picture has always stayed in his table. And why he always brings with him wherever he goes the small golden heart Hermione had given him when they were still together. But if he were in love with Hermione, it'd bring a lot of complications to his life. And why was he thinking more about Hermione than about Eliza breaking up with him?

Ron was snapped out of his reverie by a knock on his door.

"Ron, I'm coming in," Harry said after a few minutes of Ron not answering his knocks.

Harry opened the door of Ron's bedroom and walked towards Ron. He stood in front of Ron not saying anything for a few minutes. Ron looked up at his best friend.

"Hermione told me what happened," said Harry.

"You're going to flip out if you knew what _really_ happened," said Ron. "Liz said—"

"It's about Hermione again, isn't it?" asked Harry. "You don't have to tell me, that's how all your break ups go."

"It's not just the normal break up, Harry."

"Why, what happened?"

"Liz told me that I'm still in love with Hermione."

Harry didn't talk for a few minutes. For a moment, Ron thought that Harry didn't really believe what Eliza said. But Harry's question made him completely change his mind about what Harry thought.

"Are you?" asked Harry, looking shrewdly at Ron.

"Do you think I'm still, you know, in love with her?"

"I should be asking you that," said Harry. "Actually, I've always wanted to ask you that."

"What?" asked Ron.

"Are you still in love with Hermione?" Harry asked, his eyes boring into Ron's.

Ron looked into Harry's eyes for a few seconds before finally giving up and looking away.

"I don't know, Harry," said Ron.

"Well, that settles it then," said Harry.

"Settles what?" asked Ron.

"You'll know," Harry said in an annoyingly knowing tone of voice. He turned around and walked towards the door. "Don't think about it Ron, feel it," Harry added as he walked out of the room.

---------------------

Ron woke up on Sunday morning feeling exhausted and hungry. He hadn't really eaten anything yesterday except what Hermione had cooked. The first thing that came to his mind was the question of his feelings about Hermione. He thought about what Harry said, _"don't think about it Ron, feel it."_ What was that supposed to mean? He wouldn't think about how he felt about Hermione? What exactly does feeling it mean? Ron shook his head. Maybe Harry was going nutters. Or maybe _he_, Ron, was the one going nutters. Yawning widely, Ron got out of his bed and went to the dining room. Hermione was already in the dining room but her head was resting on the dining table and her back was going up and down, synchronizing with her breathing. Ron smiled at Hermione's sleeping form, and sat down opposite her. He stared at her for a very long time until he heard sounds coming from the door. Harry was laughing silently, leaning on the doorjamb.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked through a very annoying smirk. "Trying to figure everything out by staring at her?"

"Shut up Harry," said Ron. "It's seven o'clock in the morning."

"And?" asked Harry.

"You shouldn't be teasing someone at this unholy hour," said Ron.

Harry sat down beside Hermione and looked at her peaceful face. His smirk became even wider.

"Want to do something fun at this unholy hour?" Harry asked Ron.

Ron looked from Harry to Hermione, and then he cottoned on.

"Why not?" said Ron, and he went out of the dining room, returning immediately with paintbrushes in his hand.

"Well, let's check out our art talents," said Harry, smiling mischievously at Ron. And the two best friends set to work on their other best friend's face.

After a few minutes, Hermione woke up. Groggily, she raised her head and looked at Harry and Ron, who were both holding paintbrushes. Realization dawned on her, but before she could do anything, Harry and Ron were already running away for dear life, laughing very hard all along.

"You're paying for this!" Hermione shouted to the two boys in mock outrage, and she followed her best friends into the living room, her wand at the ready.

-------------------------

Ron knocked loudly on Harry's bedroom that afternoon. He had been doing a lot of thinking, and feeling too, and Hermione was out with her stupid boyfriend. Now is the perfect time to tell Harry about everything. Harry opened his bedroom door and stared at Ron. Both fought the urge to laugh. Hermione had turned Ron's hair blue and Harry's hair red as a pay back for what they did that morning. Harry was particularly annoyed by what happened because Ginny refused to kiss him hello when she visited them that morning. Ginny had said that she didn't want to kiss anyone with red hair because they remind her too much of her brothers.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked Ron.

"I need to talk to you," said Ron.

"You're already talking to me," said Harry.

"Yeah, well…."

"What is it do you want to talk about?"

"I'm dead," said Ron. Harry stared at him, completely bewildered.

"You're still alive," said Harry, frowning at Ron.

"I'm in love with my best friend," Ron said in one quick breath.

Harry didn't talk for a moment. Then his eyes lightened in realization.

"Oh, I'm really sorry Ron," Harry said in mock falsetto, "but you're not the Weasley I want to date."

"This is serious matter Harry!" Ron said alarmingly. "I am in love with Hermione! This is the worst thing that could ever happen to anyone. This is worst that—"

"Calm down, Ron," Harry said.

"Don't you get it?" asked Ron. "I'm in love with Hermione!"

"I know!" said Harry. "You're the one who didn't know."

"You knew?" Ron asked Harry quietly.

"Yes, and Ginny does too."

"You knew! You knew and you didn't tell me?"

"Hey, I wasn't sure if you really were! I only got my confirmation when you said yesterday that you didn't know about how you feel. And besides, it's better if you realize it yourself than if someone tells it to you."

Ron stared at Harry for a moment, trying to understand what he had just said.

"What do I do now?" asked Ron. "What, what, what, what? She's with Mark. I can't tell her, can I?"

"You can tell her," said Harry. "It's always better to admit. But she—"

"Oh, what am I doing talking to you?" Ron said in self-exasperation. "You suck at this kind of stuff."

"Ron, if I suck at this stuff," said Harry, "I wouldn't be asking your sister to marry me."

"All the same—what?" said Ron. "You're gonna propose to my little sister?"

"Yes," said Harry.

Ron stared at Harry in amazement. Then he grinned widely at Harry.

"Congratulations, mate!" Ron said, clapping Harry's shoulder. "When are you proposing?"

"Well, today, supposedly," replied Harry. "But you—"

"Harry, don't let my predicament delay you," said Ron. "Go now. Prepare yourself for the big proposal. How are you gonna propose? What time? Where?"

"It's a secret until she says yes," said Harry.

"But she's gonna say yes," said Ron.

"I hope she does," said Harry, an air of doubt in his voice.

"Come on, Harry," said Ron. "She's gonna say yes. But you have to do something with your hair first."

"Yeah, I know," said Harry. "When is Hermione coming back? I don't know how to counter curse this and I've tried everything!"

"Well, she's with Mark," Ron said bitterly. "Probably tomorrow. We're gonna have to open some spell books, Harry."

No sooner had Ron said this, Hermione apparated in the living room. Looking at Ron and Harry with a frown on her face, she went directly to her bedroom, slamming her door close.

"Fight?" Harry asked Ron, who shrugged.

"Should we talk to her?" Ron asked Harry.

"Well, it's not good to let her stew by herself," said Harry, and he walked towards Hermione's bedroom and knocked on her door.

Hermione opened the door magically. Harry and Ron entered and sat beside her.

"What happened?" Harry asked her cautiously (Hermione was liable to blow up at anyone when she's angry).

"I broke up with Mark," replied Hermione.

"What?" asked Ron. He didn't know whether to be happy or be sad by the news. Hermione is certainly free now, but he didn't want her to be depressed. He looked at Harry, who shrugged.

"I can't believe him!" Hermione said angrily.

"What happened?" asked Harry.

"We were at this restaurant when he saw a house-elf," said Hermione. "He called the house-elf and scolded him for showing himself. Then he called the restaurant's manager and asked the manger to fire the house-elf! And the manager did…. And when I told Mark off for being mean to the house-elf, he just laughed! And he told me that I shouldn't really care because house-elves aren't really important in this world!"

"You broke up with him just because of that?" Harry asked Hermione with a note of amusement and exasperation in his voice. Ron frowned at him. Hermione rounded angrily on him.

"It's not just that!" said Hermione. "He also has no respect for other creatures! He doesn't even like muggles. I don't even know why he dated me."

Hermione sat in silence for a few minutes; Harry and Ron stared uncomfortably at each other.

"He was perfect!" Hermione said after a while. "My parents liked him, he was nice, and he's _tall_. He's just an idiot! I have to go," she added. And she disappeared with a pop.

"Where's she going?" Harry asked Ron concernedly.

"Ginny, I guess," replied Ron. "I don't suppose she wants to talk about Mark's _perfectness_ in front of us. Mind you, I wouldn't like to listen."

"She's free now," Harry said, looking at Ron.

"She just broke up with him Harry," Ron pointed out.

"I'm not saying you make your move today," said Harry. "But at least she's not with anybody anymore."

"Yeah," said Ron. "I just hope the first guy she sees is me."

"She's gonna see you first," Harry said reassuringly. "You live together. _Alone_ together, if Ginny says yes…."

"Harry, Ginny's gonna say yes," said Ron.

"I hope…."

-------------------------------

"Harry, why didn't you tell me you're gonna propose to Ginny the other day?" was the first thing Hermione asked when she got home from work on Tuesday.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked innocently.

"Don't lie to me," said Hermione. "You shouldn't have let what happened between me and Mark disrupt your plans."

"Hermione, I really don't want to be proposing to my girlfriend when my two best friends had broken up with their girlfriend and boyfriend," said Harry.

"But—"

"I wouldn't be really happy if I'm engaged to Ginny but you and Ron have just broken up with your boyfriends and girlfriends," said Harry. "You wouldn't be as enthusiastic to celebrate the day with me. And besides, if I had proposed to Ginny, who would you talk to?"

"But, Harry—"

"Hermione, I didn't want to propose that day, okay?" said Harry. "But I'm asking her tonight, so wish me luck."

"Really?" Hermione asked Harry, her eyes sparkling. "OH, I'm so excited for you two."

"Why what happened?" asked Ron, who had just apparated between his two best friends.

"Harry's gonna propose to Ginny today," Hermione told Ron in one breath.

"What?" asked Ron. "I thought you were gonna do it this morning?"

"Yeah, well, she was kinda busy and frustrated, I lost my nerve," replied Harry.

"You knew?" Hermione asked Ron. "You knew Harry was gonna propose?"

"Didn't I tell you that?" Ron asked Hermione.

"You told me that Harry was gonna propose on Sunday," said Hermione. "You didn't tell me he plans on proposing today."

"It was you who told her I was gonna propose on Sunday?" asked Harry.

"I let it slip, sorry," said Ron, grinning weakly at Harry. "Didn't you figure it out? How else would Hermione know?"

"Yeah, well…" said Harry.

"Ron!" said Hermione. "What are you doing delaying Harry? Harry, you should go now."

"Well, wish me luck," said Harry, looking at his two best friends. Hermione hugged him, while Ron smiled at him.

"Good luck, mate," Ron said to Harry, holding his fist out. Harry met it with his.

"Thanks," said Harry, and he disapparated to the Burrow, leaving Ron and Hermione behind.

-------------------------------

Ron stared at Hermione, who was reading a muggle magazine and had her legs propped on the couch. It has been two Saturdays since Harry had proposed to Ginny. They had their engagement party that Friday and Harry had already moved out of the house. Taking a deep breath, Ron walked towards Hermione.

"Hermione," said Ron, "can I talk to you about something?"

Hermione looked up at Ron.

"What is it?" asked Hermione, putting the magazine down.

"Right," said Ron. "Er… Harry and Ginny…." Ron mentally kicked himself. What was he doing? He has to stop beating around the bush. Hermione was staring intently at him.

"Hermione," Ron began again. "What happened between us?"

"What?" asked Hermione, even though she knew full well what Ron meant. Ron just looked at her. "Well, I guess we were too busy for Harry that we really didn't have time for our relationship."

"Yes, but why did it end?"

"Ron, every couple suffers a one year hitch. We were fighting too often. I know that happens to all couples, but we were different. We were too busy about other things which are more important than our relationship."

"I wish we had time to work on it," said Ron.

"I wish we had, too," said Hermione. "But that's the past now."

"Hermione," Ron began. "I don't think that's the past for me…."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked Ron, her voice sounding expectant.

Taking a deep breath, Ron reached into his pocket and fished out a little golden heart. He showed it to Hermione.

"It's the heart I gave you," Hermione said in an awestruck voice. "You brought it with you?"

"I bring it with me all the time," said Ron. "It reminds me of you. I know it means that your heart is mine, and I wished it still were."

Hermione stared at Ron, realization dawning on her face.

"Ron—"

"Hermione," said Ron, taking a deep breath. "I'm still in love with you. I know it's been five years. But didn't I tell you I'd love you forever? I kept my promise. And I wish…."

"What?" asked Hermione.

"I wish we could work on our relationship again," replied Ron. "I know it's asking too much, but we are so good together. I've never—I, I just hope that you'll take me back…."

Hermione looked into Ron's eyes and smiled.

"It's not asking too much," she said.

"Really," asked Ron, his eyes brightening.

"Yes," replied Hermione. "I love you too, Ron."

"I—well, thanks," said Ron, grinning widely at Hermione.

"Are you gonna kiss me or not?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, of course…."


End file.
